


黑桃

by soapp



Category: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapp/pseuds/soapp
Summary: ‼️Warning‼️切黑桃有点sub的包
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 6





	黑桃

本章含有囚禁 把//尿

嘀，扫码器记入了最后一件商品的价格，收银员Anna抬起头，看向面前的带着一顶黑色鸭舌帽的顾客。  
“你好，一共53……天哪，你是chris!我…"  
“嘘，”男人压低了些帽檐，微笑着把食指轻轻贴上唇瓣，做出一个禁声的动作，“你好……Anna,这是53块，正正好好。”  
“唔，请问你可以和我合张影吗?我...”“当然没问题了!”

Anna举起手机和一旁的同事炫耀刚刚与chris的合照，夏日午后的阳光映射在chris的脸上,将他大海般蓝色的眼眸照地更为透彻，纯净，大张的嘴巴和过分上扬的嘴角使他多了一份傻气。  
“真的，他真的就是一个阳光大男孩，简直就是世界上最开朗，最热情，最最甜的大男孩了！”

阳光大男孩？男人明明笑着，却偏偏是那种冷漠的、嘲讽的，无言的。蓝色的眼睛里是恶意的揣测与讽刺，却偏偏举动温文儒雅，让人挑不出毛病。

“嗨，甜心，想我了吗？”  
没有一般地下室的闷湿，黑暗的地下室凉爽干燥，空调开至最舒适的26℃，赶走了湿热。  
随着橙色灯光的亮起，床上躺着的男人不安地扭动起来，身上洁白的薄被追着男人的动作缓缓下落几分。  
“是不是饿了？我给你买了牛奶和你喜欢的鸡肉三明治。”  
chris放下手中的东西，有力的手臂架着男人腋窝，伴着铁链相撞的清脆响声将其扶至坐姿。  
男人手腕被柔软而又富有韧性的黑色皮革束缚，银链的一头连着皮革的D字环，另一头扣着墙壁上的银环。  
“来喝点牛奶，我给你热过了，胃不好多喝热的比较好。”  
男人别过头，嘴唇滑过杯口，却未张开分毫。  
“嗯？不听话吗sebby？”chris捏住seb的脸颊，暗蓝色的眼睛看着seb脸上的黑色眼罩，“宝贝，你可是有两天没有吃东西了，除了我的精液…哦，我知道了。”他将杯口撤地远了些，左脸亲昵地贴上seb的右脸颊“是不是现在喝不惯外面的牛奶了，想喝我的？”  
怀中的男人明显的僵直了一瞬，随即偏了偏头去追寻chris左手握着的温热的杯子。  
“这就对了嘛，乖孩子。”  
随着seb的喉头上下滚动，杯中的牛奶一点点减少。chris撤走杯子，扣着seb的下巴温柔而缓慢地一下下舔去他嘴角的奶渍，又拿起三明治看着seb一口口吃下。  
“再多睡会吧sebby，昨天你可是累坏了，你放心，我现在不会动你的。”  
自从前天开始就被chris毫无廉耻地玩弄，疲劳的身躯叫嚣着更多的休息时间。  
“你保证？”seb的语气冰冷而疲惫，chris亲亲他光洁的额头“我保证，快睡吧sebby，你需要休息。”  
好吧，那就……稍微睡一小会。

seb总是那么容易地就听从了chris的话。或许是因为他那双蓝的透彻的眼，盯着他的灼热视线里满满的真挚，或许是他低沉而又性感，对自己来说宛如海妖般的声音，又或许……是因为自己对他的爱慕之情冲昏了头脑。否则第一次在片场的房车里，在chris不断耸动着的身下，他怎么就听从了chris所说的话……

seb是被膀胱的鼓胀感叫醒的，他迷迷糊糊地想掀开被子，去厕所方便一下。手腕上沉重的感觉和铁链叮叮咣咣的声音完全唤醒了还处于待机状态的大脑。  
“睡得还好吗，sebby？”钢笔在纸上滑动发出轻微的沙沙声。  
“chris……”“嗯？”chris放下笔，抬眼看向seb。  
“我……要去上厕所。”  
“好。”

“chris……你这样我没办法…”“没关系，我帮你。”  
“你把手铐解开，我可以自己来。”  
“seb。”突然项圈被拽了一下，一股力量从铁链上传来，seb顿时摔了一个踉跄，不得不向前两步来稳住自己。“走。”  
seb意识到chris生气了，只能乖乖闭上嘴跟在男人后面。  
只要seb不反抗违背chris的意愿，chris多数情况下还是非常温和，很照顾他的。

“来吧seb。”  
“可是这样会尿在外面……chris！”  
“怎么了，我又不是没有摸过。”chris不由分说地握住seb的阴茎，对准了马桶。“我不想……在你面前…”“没事的宝贝，sebby，来吧，憋着多难受啊。”说着还轻轻拍了拍seb屁股，催促他快些排泄。  
“不……chris…求你…这样我尿不出来。”  
“那不尿了，sebby，我们可以做点别的事。”  
chris略带薄茧的大手沿着seb白暂的脊椎骨一路向下，在屁股上轻轻打转。胯部隔着裤子有一下没一下地蹭着股缝。  
羞耻的酥麻感沿着脊椎蹿向大脑，激地seb一下没把住关，射出一小股尿液。  
“看，这不是可以的嘛，看来你还是需要些我的帮助。”他握着seb阴茎的手开始前后撸动，明白了chris想法的seb不住扭动地身子，想要摆脱chris不断移动的手，却被chris用另外一只手臂紧紧困在怀里，动弹不得。  
“不，chris，太羞耻了，不行…嗯，chris！”  
他柔软的耳垂被chris湿热的口腔包裹，灵活的舌头不断挑逗，手指拉扯挤压着阴茎下的双球，而后又向后按压敏感的会阴。  
快感一波一波涌上心头，如电流般刺激着他。“不！chris！”再这样下去自己真的就……“不！”  
被把尿的羞耻感，chris玩弄的快感，水流打在水面上无比响亮的声音，让他不禁失神地望着洁白的天花板，羞耻的泪水悄悄地滑过脸颊，也落到了马桶里。  
男人又撸动了几次seb的阴茎，见再没有黄色液体滴出才满意地松开手臂，盛了一杯温水帮seb洗净。  
他看着面前轻微颤抖的男人，轻轻笑了笑，用温暖的怀抱箍住了seb。他用嘴轻轻描绘着seb耳廓的形状，然后微微张嘴。  
“你不是也很享受这样吗，sebby，你的老二可是硬地不得了呢。”

tbc


End file.
